<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 ABY - Empire Strikes Back by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377752">3 ABY - Empire Strikes Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hardships of Fett [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Darth Vader, Alpha Leia Organa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Beta Han Solo, Chronal Disassociation, Omega Boba Fett, creepy Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba has the displeasure to be hired to find the Millennium Falcon.</p><p>or</p><p>Boba needs money and literally cannot say no to Darth Vader, who keeps hiring him for random reasons. He is afraid what will happen if he says no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett &amp; Darth Vader, Bossk &amp; Boba Fett, Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hardships of Fett [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 ABY - Empire Strikes Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the following three years, Boba has fulfilled many contracts of the Empire. To his displeasure, it was Darth Vader who kept posting the contracts, the price too high for Boba to just ignore. He had bills to pay, after all. By now, he was slightly fearful to admit what would happen if he refuses to accept to do one of Darth Vader's 'errands'.</p><p>He was currently standing on the bridge of Darth Vader's star destroyer, with other bounty hunter's who answered the call. Among them was Bossk, the other bounty hunter a welcome surprise to the soon-to-be shit show Boba was sure was going to happen. There was also IG-88, who Boba has heard tales of. Wasn't there four of them?</p><p>The stares of the workers on the bridge is making his heart race faster, so sure they could hear it. Their looks of disgust is normal, something Boba expects, be it for his reputation or other looks Mandalorians would send him, muttering how much of a dar'manda he is.</p><p>Bossk tongued the air, turning his head slightly to side glance at him. He could no doubt smell how much Boba truly doesn't want to be here, surrounded by men and women who think they are better than him. </p><p>Bossk opened his mouth, possibly to make a comment to ease Boba's nerves, when the doors opened and in strolled Darth Vader, his breaths as loud and measured as they have always been. </p><p>Sweat begins to roll down the back of Boba's neck as his stomach churms, the ration bars he ate in a hurry earlier suddenly disagreeing with him. Thank the manda that Boba had practically sanded down his scent glands for this meeting, no matter how much they throbbed and itched in pain from the constant abuse.</p><p>"Bounty Hunters. We don't need these scum," one officer said, his voice not even lowered to hide his opinion. His back was to Boba, so he couldn't even see the look of disgust on his Imp face. Boba narrowed his eyes down at them, not moving a muscle, still in a relaxed position.</p><p>"Yes sir. These Rebels won't escape us." Another said as the first officer came closer to Boba and the other 'scum', looking up at Bossk with a grimce.</p><p>"Watch your mouth," Bossk growled in his native tongue, glaring down at the puny officer. It would sound like growls to anyone else, but since Boba was semi-adopted by Bossk all those years ago, he took the time to learn Trandoshanian. And because Boba has no one to stop him, he learned Shyriiwook, Alderaanian (which he is annoyed about, now that the planet is gone), Naboonian and Ancient Mando'a, because Boba is a nerd at heart and loves languages.</p><p>Boba ignored as another officer came over, talking to the first officer. Darth Vader was pacing, looking them over behind his mask. He seemed to be in a good mood, mainly because he wasn't using his dar'jetti powers to choke someone. Yet.</p><p>"There will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the Millennium Falcon. You are free to use any means necessary, but I want them alive." Darth Vader drones out, pausing in-front of Boba and lifting a finger, pointing at him. "No disintegrations."</p><p>"As you wish," Boba responds, hiding the annoyance and panic in his voice. He swore his heart stopped when Darth Vader focused on him, signalling him out from the rest. The heavy gaze that Darth Vader often sets on him is strange; Boba would call it lustful on any one man or woman, but on Vader it seemed to be <em>longing</em>.</p><p>Why the hell Darth Vader has this weird obsession with him is not clear, but Boba fears it has something to do with the Clones. Maybe Vader had a Clone lover and now sees them in Boba? Still, if Vader tries anything, Boba does have a rocket launcher on his jetpack and was not afraid to use it.</p><p>He has learned his lesson from last time.</p><p>The moment is broken when a Officer calls for Darth Vader with news of the Rebels. They have found them. Good for them, Boba thought sarcastically, his head suddenly feeling like it was filled with water and his mind was separate from his body.</p><p>He was faintly aware of everything, the walk back to the Slave I and sitting in his seat. He blinked, and suddenly he was in space, drifting among the trash that a star destroyer leaves behind to jump into hyperspace. The Slave I pings, showing another ship starting its engines, also hidden among the trash.</p><p>Oh, he thought. That's the Millennium Falcon. He should track where it is heading and report it to Vader. Someone did this trick to him before - no, not him. It was his buir, in one of the last moments they had together.</p><p>The thought of the jetti as a whole leave Boba angry and tired at the same time. Angry for what they did to his buir, yet tired because most of them are dead by the Empire, at Vader's hand. He sighs, resting his hands on controls and follows the ship, half surprised they haven't realised they are being tailed.</p><p>Well, maybe he is living up to his reputation as the best bounty hunter alive?</p><p>Would his buir be proud of who Boba has become? Would Jango be happy that Boba tried to live a normal life as a journeyman protector, married an amazing Beta and even had a child, no metter how stressful it was? Jango loved Boba when he was a baby, he could faintly remember Jango telling him he loved it when Boba was tiny and could fit in his arms and it wasn't far fetched that he would love his grandchild.</p><p>But Boba ruined everything. It was all his fault for letting down his walls, thinking he was safe on Concord Dawn. All it took was one Alpha to ruin his life, to ruin his body and pride. He doesn't think Jango would be proud of his only true son.</p><p>Pulling himself from those thoughts, Boba looked at his nav system. There wasn't much in this system of any worth, filled with small mining colonies. He scrolled through the database he has of the system, the mind-numbing action of reading the information passing the time.</p><p>Then he came across a new entry - Bespin. He titled his head. A man by the name Lando Calrissian is the Baron of the Cloud City, the main hub for the mining of the gas. The name seems familiar, he thought, allowing it to bounce around in his memories. Where had he heard it before?</p><p>The kessel run! Of course! For once, something that Han Solo brags about is actually useful. Boba had been around to hear the more truthful side of the story, about how a younger Han Solo, Lando Calrissian and a man named Beckett managed to break the record on the Kessel run. Of course, the story slowly became more and more about Solo and the Falcon, the man unable to stop himself from bragging.</p><p>That means Calrissian knows Solo. Solo will likely try to find shelter from his friend(?). And Boba will lead Darth Vader to Solo, get his bounty from both the Empire and Jabba. A real smile blooms across his lips, hidden under his buy'ce.</p><p>The sooner he can get away from Vader, the better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Third instalment. And if anyone is wondering why I don't called anyone by their secondary sexes, i.e. (The Alpha/Beta/Omega frowned in thought), remember, this is from Boba's POV. That man has conditioned himself to think in only 'he', 'she', 'they' or 'other'. He hates his status as an Omega and does everything thing he can to ignore that set of biology. Also, I think everyone now knows that Vader looks at Boba and only sees Rex, which is very bad for both parties. Thanks for the support in kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>